


Be With Me, Wait for Me

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying Rey, Desperate Rey, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, sad rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: reylo战后向，孤零零的rey和消逝的ben
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Be With Me, Wait for Me

女孩很坚强，不是一般的坚强。从小，她就失去了父母，一个人在Jakuu靠拾荒度日。如果自己不够强大，根本不可能活到成年。

后来的她，身上承担了太多太多。从一个持有野生原力的平凡女孩变成了一位绝地武士，再到发现自己是帕尔帕庭的孙女。Rey身上的责任越来越重，在别人眼里，她就是救世主，只有她能打败西斯，结束整个final order。女孩也一直认为，自己身怀重任，不能辜负Leia和Luke和所有人的期望。

然后，大战胜利。当一切终于结束时，女孩瘫坐在废墟中，却没有觉得松一口气。

女孩的手还呈紧握的姿势，而手中那只粗糙的大手已经消逝不见。紧紧抓着手中仅剩的几块黑色布料，女孩的双眼慢慢恢复了焦距，只觉得胸口有一股悲痛要穿透胸膛冲破自己。

“Ben.”

嘴里轻轻地吐出这个名字，她终于重重地吸了一口气，一股冰凉的空气进到肺中，好像搁浅的鱼终于回到水里恢复了呼吸。女孩随后爆发出一声凄厉的哭声。

“Ben…Ben…Ben...”

女孩哭得上气不接下气，把还剩一丝体温的布料抱在怀里，紧紧地压向自己的胸口。

从小时候到长大到现在，Rey从来没有因为自己艰难的人生向别人抱怨过。一直以来，她都是那么的积极乐观。甚至在成为绝地后，她依旧充满正义，无视自己所受的艰难挫折，只希望去挽救他人。

可如今，她唯一在乎，唯一想救赎的那个人，已经消失了。

她终于感受到了怨气，感受到了真正的痛苦。为什么，为什么要夺走她仅剩的那个人。她只想拉住Ben的手，告诉他，我终于可以握住你的手。

女孩缩在地上，头深深地埋进胸膛的黑色衣服中，嘴里轻轻地说：“Be with me, wait for me.”


End file.
